Of Devilish Ideas
by Tank96
Summary: The world of magic is not alone, there is more than meets the eye. A world of devils, angels and fallen awaits him as he fumbles his way into a world where power is the name of the game.
1. Chapter 1

**I in no way own Harry potter, High school DXD or any of the affiliated products. Cool now that is out of the way, this story was inspired by ideas from a whole bunch of other stories that I have read over my time. So if something is similar to another story then that is most likely as I have liked the idea, if I have read the story. I do give a shout out too, "The Autistic Anime-Gamer Guy" for the Idea of armour that absorbs things. I am looking for a Beta reader, I am also not planning on doing any of the accents unless it is important for the story, sorry people. Now on with the show.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was dark, no, it was really dark. Hermione had never been one to be known to break the rules, well apart from those few times, but they don't really count she was saving the school. She kept on walking down the corridors towards the library. Next moment there was a series of crashes coming towards her, Hermione jump and ran to the closest broom cupboard, "Oh please let that not be anything" she whispered to herself. A moment later she heard a cackle go past her. Which was quickly followed by a heaving and an incoherent voice shouting something about

"Cheese! Toll got der head tosser"

She stood there breathe returning slowly as the voices passed her. She quickly reached the library from then and went about searching for any books they may hold clues. Walking the shelves she noticed that all of the material on the tournament was gone… Well that would make it more difficult. Hermione walked around the restricted section, in hopes of finding anything that could have helped her. Sneaking through the door she looked around the shelves of the area of the library that she have never gone…. It was a library, what harm could it really do? She walked the shelves running her fingers over the spins of the books she passed. She read a few as she passed them.

"How in the hell are these books even sorted" she whispered to herself.

The books seamed to make no sense in the way that they were arranged. It was as if someone had just thrown them on the shelves as they had got them, had no one heard of an alphabetical sorting system, or any other sorting method. She continued to walk deeper and deeper into the restricted section searching in vain. She never knew how big the library really was she never really thought about it, but the place had been the main repository of all magic knowledge for over a millennium. She looked around the area, dust covered all the books in a thick sheet, though she noticed, the floors were clean. She continued looking when she came to what appeared to be the back of the library. Where there was a book sitting on a shelf alone, it look battered, but almost new. Its cover was made of a non-descript leather with blackened steel corners, but the cover was covered is scratches and dents. She pulled the book down off the shelf feeling that if the book was so new someone must have hidden it back here to stop people reading it. O how right she was…

Harry bleary eyed reached for his wand, "tempus", 5:30 it read, some things never change he though. He got out of bed and started his daily ritual while accompanied by the ever present snores of Ron. 20 minutes later he was ready for the day, Harry walked down the stairs, a defence book under his arm. Going over to the usual spot near the fire, to find to his surprise Hermione laying there with a book clutched to her chest. With a smile Harry sat down in the chair next to her. It was not till almost 30 minutes later that anybody else even appeared.

"So what do you think that we will be learning today Ged?"

"I don't know Forge, but Moody's class will be the interesting one." Harry looked up into the face of the smiling twins.

"Morning Harry, how are you this wonderful morn?"

Harry held up one finger to his mouth in a motion to shush. It was too late, Hermione had already started to stir from her slumber. The twins walked over and looked at the slowly waking form of Hermione, with a light laugh they left.

"Morning" She said with a yawn and a stretch, as the twin went on their way.

This sent the book a tumbling to the floor, "Opps". She turned to pick up the book only for it to already be retrieved…

"Harry!" she yelped, "I have so much to tell you… I will be back in a minute" She was off not even staying to listen to his reply. She ran up the stair with the excitement of a two year old at Christmas. It was not long until she was back in the common room, having freshened up.

"Okay, let's go down and I can talk to you on the way. So I went walking last night, don't ask me where or when, but I was looking for a book about the tri-wizard tournament. I did not find one, but I did find this other one. It's on." She looking around rapidly, "Devils" She whispered

"Devils?" Harry whispered, "Like as in Lucifer, Lord of Hell, type Devil." Hermione glared at harry, who looks at the floor. "The Dursley's thought, never mind."

Harry looked back at Hermione, "Well yes exactly, you see here is says that there is realms that we don't even know of. Angels, devils, daemons and gods, all just sort of hanging around fighting each other. It's a wonder that world has not been destroyed. There was even a part about some humans have these special things called sacred gears."

"Hermione stop! Hermione, how is this going to help me survive the tri-wizard tournament?" said, with a gentile sigh.

"Sorry harry, I was just, caught up in the moment. So do you have any idea about the first task?"

"No, it could be anything, we were told that it would 'test our daring'."

"Well then harry, it just meant that we will need to prepare for anything. I would guess based on that though that the task won't involve having to know facts about class work. Thus we should really work on your spell casting, and spell repertoire from the classes, and the years ahead. As the other competitors are going to have a huge advantage over you in that area."

They entered the great hall, which at this point in the morning was still quite. "We will have a quick breakfast then head to the library and start researching. Our first class of the day is not for a few more hours, we should be able to find something in that time." As they were sitting down at the tables, Hagrid walked in. He was looking everywhere, he walked out to harry

"Morning Harry, you haven't been down to see me in a while. You should come down after classes for some tea. " Hagrid said in his bellowing whisper.

"Ok Hagrid, we can do that."

Harry and Hermione were walked down the track towards Hagrid's, having just finished their classes. "I wonder what Hagrid wants to talk to us about. Harry, Harry!"

"Sorry Hermione." Harry knocked on the door to Hagrid's house.

The door creaked open, "Quick, get in." Hagrid said quickly as he opened the door just enough to let them in. "I have to tell you, but I am not meant too." He said in a stage whisper, "The first task is getting something from a grown, Norbert. That is all I can tell you, and I should have not said that."

Harry looked at harry with confusion for a moment before realisation hit him like a half brick in a sock. "Thank you Hagrid, so…".

Later Harry and Hermione were walking up from Hagrid's hut, having just finished having tea. When he saw Cedric crossing the hall, "Cedric, I need to have a chat with you."

Cedric looked at the people with him. "Ok Harry, keep going guys. I will catch you guys up."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Hermione" Harry nods towards her. She looked at him before she walked towards the stars. "Cedric, I have to tell you, the first task." Harry looked around nervously, "The first task is dragons, and we have to get something from them." Cedric looked at him, confusion across his face.

"You have got to be joking. They would not throw us against a dragon. Would they?"

"Cedric that is what I was told, I don't know anymore."

"Thanks Harry, I don't know what I can do, but I will pay you back."

Harry looks Cedric in the eyes, "It is no problem." Walking towards the stair case.

It was a few days later, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library looking at books on Magic animals. All open on the same animal, the dragon. The library was quite, with only the scratching of quills apart from foot falls getting close.

"Ahh, what do I spy with my little eye my dear brother."

"You spy with your little eye some Gryffindor's looking at information on dragons. "

"Why, how marvellously you guess my brother." Fred and Gorge bantered.

"Now why would you be looking at dragons my dear little Harrikins?" Said one of them.

"If I tell you it must not get around, harry said looking up from the book in front of him." Of course Harrikins, on our honour as mischief makers."

"Well guys, I have to get something from one, for the first task. Of this suicide game that I am in."

The faces of the twins suddenly went hard, "Harry, you're our brother in everything but blood. So we are going to tell you this, it takes a team of strong magic users to even effect a dragon, unless you are lucky to hit it in the eye or mouth where there is no scales. Doing that is damn near impossible, and a good way to get it angry."

"The only way that you are going to win, is to not fight it. Don't try and out fly it. They may be big but there is not racing broom that will win if you try and fly against it. Think about it like this, if you don't fight it, you can't lose."

"Though If I was in your shoes, I would have a look at the 7th year charms handbook. It has a section that will help you." Madam Prince came around the corner, "Be quite you to, this is a library."

They faced each other then looked at Harry, in unison the said "bye" The turned While waving their hands above their head yelled "Run away, run away" as the ran you of the library.

"That goes for you two as well" She said before stalking away between the book shelfs.

Harry looked over at Hermione who had a smile that was lighting up her face. "What gave you that smile?" Harry whispered to her, she looked over at Harry.

"O, nothing really they just reminded me of a skit out of a movie. Why don't you go find they book they talked about, it is the standard book of spells grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk." Harry walked off into the shelves to retrieve a copy.

Harry walked back a few minutes later with a small stack of books, "The standard books of spells for our year and all of the years ahead." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I remembered what you said about going through all of the books so that I can keep up with the other competitors." Hermione looked up from her book and gave him a thousand watt smile before going back to reading.

Harry sat there and read, occasionally writing a few things on a scrap piece of parchment. "Hermione." Harry called too her softly.

"I found the section that they meant, I don't know how I am going to be able to learn these spells well enough before the first task. The disillusionment charm alone could take me a few weeks to be able to do, let alone the smell masking charm, or the muffling charm."

"We will have to work on them then and hope that we can think of a way in case they don't work."


	2. Chapter 2

**I in no way own Harry potter, High school DXD or any of the affiliated products. Cool now that is out of the way, this story was inspired by ideas from a whole bunch of other stories that I have read over my time. So if something is similar to another story then that is most likely as I have liked the idea, if I have read the story. I do give a shout out too, "The Autistic Anime-Gamer Guy" for the idea of armour that absorbs things.**

 **SpawnageLoong – Thanks for the review, it is awesome that you took the time to comment. I have tried to take your comments on board, though I am not sure how well I went and will go. Thanks again.**

 **Chapter 2**

Harry was sitting in charms class, watching intently as professor Flitwick went over the summoning spell. Harry looked at the feather in front of them, then looked out of the window. "Harry, I know you are worried, but that does not mean that you shouldn't pay attention. Harry, Harry." Hermione shook her head.

"Ouch, why did you poke me?" "To get your attention."

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Harry's head tilted to the side slightly and a half smile appeared on his face.

"Harry, you should really pay attention, all the spells that we learn could be useful. For example, the levitation charm from our first year. The charm its self does not actually levitate the thing what it does is create a force underneath the object to move it around. In that case accio is very similar to it, what it does is make a set of forces that make the object follow a path. What defines that path is unknown, but it has the basic same concept as the levitation spell."

"Does that mean that it can even affect an object that is magic resistant?"

"Yes it does, though the common problem and the reason why they are not used as much is that the further away the object the more magic it takes to move them. That is why spells such as 'moto imbuere' which is the spell that Ms Weasley uses to move all of the objects around her house at once… Harry are you even listening?"

"Sorry Hermione, I just had an idea on how to finish the first task. I still think that I should practice the seventh year spells, but they will only be the fall back.

….

Hermione sat in front of the Gryffindor fire place, a battered leather book, tilted into it warm light. The book was battered though it seemed new, she flipped to the new page and a chapter title came up, 'Sacred Gears, What are they and how to find them." Hermione started to read, it would be a good many hours till she stopped for the night.

….

The next morning Harry walked down to see Hermione perched on the back of the lounge. "Harry, I need to tell you something amazing, so…"

""And a good morning to you too Hermione." Harry said with a chuckle,

"Sorry, good morning, but I was reading The book last night. "

"The book Hermione, THE BOOK, which one of the books were you reading?" Harry turned to her and smiled as they left the common room. Hermione punched him in the arm,

"Prat, the book on demons, and I came across a thing in it. They are called sacred gears, and it says that any human can have one. It goes on to say that they are the system that god enacts miracles on earth. It says that there are more than one type, and there are many different powers. One type is the Longinus gears, it is the most powerful, and even have the power to kill a god. There are 4 known in the book, the holy spear; Divine Dividing, the Library of Alexandria and The boosted gear. Though from what he learn there are 13 of them, though he says that he has a suspicion that due the ability of sacred gears to evolve and grow, there might be more in the future… Sorry I am getting side tracked. There are also others that are more common, such as the twice critical, which doubles your strength for a little while. Now the writer of the book developed a spell that tell you if someone has a sacred gear. I want to you to cast it on me and see if I test positive, and I will cast it on you and see if you test positive." Harry raised a finger and opened his mouth. Hermione's cheeks started to go red, "Get you mind out of the gutter." Harry closed his mouth, but left his hand up. "Yes" Hermione stated exasperatedly,

"Would you be able to show me the spell?" Hermione brightened

"Of course harry, the spell is really simple the words are, ostende meam." She cast the spell on harry with a little down flick of her wand, as the spell finished harry started to glow a muddy brown colour. "Well that was not a colour that was stated, the spell was supposed to range in colour from yellow to red, with yellow being no gear. So do you think that you can you can do it?" Hermione looked at him,

"Well I can try can't I, ostende meam" Harry copied her movements perfectly and not even a moment later Hermione started to glow a deep rich red. Hermione's jaw dropped,

"I am red, I have a sacred gear!" She grabbed Harry into a hug,

"And I have poop, in both forms of that statement."

"Harry that is disgusting!" Hermione shouted,

"Well you were the one trying to squeeze me to death."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "I will meet you in the great hall."

" OK Hermione see you in a sec"

….

The day was finally here, the sky was blue the clouds had left, and the dragons could be heard roaring from the tent in which harry stood. The four champions stood around the tent, it was a warm day out, but the inside of the tent could not have been colder. The spell was soon broken by the arrival of more people, Dumbledore stepped up, everybody gather around please" his voice rang out across the tent, as all the campions walked towards him. Harry looked at the other champions, they all looked like they were about to do something really stupid, well they were, harry thought to himself.

"Barty if you please." Dumbledore stepped back letting Mr Crouch step into the gap.

"Now what you shall be facing is in this bag." Fleur looked at and snorted, crossing her arms under her breasts. "Now ladies first." Mr Crouch held out the bag towards Fleur who put her hand in to draw out the object.

"Ouch" Fleur squeaked her teeth gritting for a second.

"Are you ok Ms Delacour?" Mr Crouch asked.

"I am fine sir." fleur said breathlessly. He opened her hand to show a tiny little dragon that had blood dripping down it, fleur waved her wand over her hand and the cut was gone.

"Ahh, the Welsh Green."

In her hand was a tiny little dragon, no larger than a mouse. So it went with the other two, with Krum getting the Chinese Fireball and Cedric getting the Swedish short snout. The bag was the held out to Harry who looked at the bag with distain. He reached in to find a small copy of a Hungarian Horntail, It seemed to be sitting there trying to open its mouth to no success.

"We had to spell that one's mouth shut as it was biting the person making it as they were working" Came a voice from right behind Mr Crouch. Ludo Bagman stepped forward "Now that you know what you will be facing, I am going to tell you what you have to do. It is quite simple really, all you have to do it to retrieve an egg from beneath the dragon that you just got. Well not really that one, but a real dragon. You can do this" Bagman was almost jumping up and down as he said this,

"There are also safety precautions set up, the dragons should not be able to affect the crowd in any way, and we have both medical crews and dragon handlers on standby to pull you out if anything serious happens." Mr Couch said, in a tone that said he really did not want to have to deal with it.

Ludo jumped right back in "First up is Mr Diggory, When the cannon…" 'BOOM' A cannon blast echoed around the ten from nearby, "Well that is the signal, good luck." And in a heartbeat the tent was back down to the four tri-wizard competitors.

"You can do it Cedric, I know you can." Harry had spoken without even meaning too as the young boy stood up strait and walked towards the flap in the tent.

"Thank you Harry, I hope with both come out of this alive." As he finished his remark he left the tent. The tent was silent not even the cheers from the crowed getting to them. Harry looked around the room, Krum had gone and taken a seat in a low chair near the door, his fingers steepled in front of his face, eye's closed in concentration. Fleur was pacing, biting her thumb on here non-wand hand. Harry had never really looked at her well. Of course he had looked at her, what male in the school had not. She was in one word, stunning, but just saying that would have been like saying that water was wet. No, she was not unreasonably tall, standing at 5ft 10 inches if harry were to guess, she had curves that no Human could ever hope to replicate; with a perfect hourglass figure; and breasts that were the prefect size for her frame, to make them look big but not out of proportion. She had a perfect heart shaped but, with long legs that seemed to go on for ever… Harry shook himself, he was not as immune as he thought. Harry looked over to the flap as another cannon blast was heard. Fleur looked down at the little number around her dragon's neck, frowned and walked towards the tent flap.

The tent was empty apart from Harry, Krum had just left leaving harry alone. Harry got up from his seat, ok. "So list, Hermione told me that making a list of what to try was the best idea. OK, First parseltongue, it is unlikely to work, but if it does it could be the easiest way to finish it if the dragon dose not mind just giving me the egg. Next is simply lifting the egg with the levitation charm, nice and easy. Next is accio, if I can summon the egg then all's well that ends well. Lastly is stealth method, I really don't want to have to use this, I still can't perform all of the spells, so the dragon will probably be able to find me with smell or listening. I could also summon my broom."

Harry stood there scratching his chin as he muttered to himself. "No, using accio to get my broom is silly, that thing can shoot a spray of fire that would get me in a second on a broom."

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts as a large cannon blast was heard. Harry walked to the door of the tent, trying to calm himself, I have fought a millennium old basilisk, and this should not be that bad. The moment harry stepped out of the tent a wall of sound hit him. There were cheers, and roars and a spray of fire above the top of the arena, Harry proceeded to walked down the passage that was in front of him.

Ludo Bagman's voice could be heard above the din, "and our last contender is HARRY POTTER, BOY WHO LIVED and youngest seeker in a century. After the spectacular performance last round from Viktor Krum, how will Harry Approach the task?"

Harry walked out to the defining sound of cheers only to be looking into the face of a giant dragon.

"Well here goes nothing." Harry walked into the arena though a hole in the wards that was made for him.

"Great Dragon, please listen to me!" Harry hissed at the dragon. Only for the return to be a large gout of fire being directed towards him. Harry jumped to the side behind a giant bolder.

"Well, dragons aren't snakes, who knew." Harry peaked out from his hiding place looking at the location of the eggs.

"Darn" He whispered, the egg was not in sight, there were a whole bunch of other eggs, but not one that was distinctly unique, well there goes the summoning idea, can't take any old egg, Harry looked around the stands spotting Fred and George walking around with what appeared to be brief cases. Harry smiled, "Now that is an idea." Harry lifted up his wand a spun it around himself,

"face viderea" and he was gone. Well to the crowed he had seem to disappear he knew where he was, and when he looked down at his hands he could not see them at all. He waved his hands only to see a blur appear when they moved.

"Needs some more work." As he finished muttering to himself the dragon decided that enough was enough with the hiding, and started to shoot a stream of fire at the rock behind him. Harry ducked and rolled out of the way, and started running alone the outside edge of the circular arena. Harry got to the point where the Weasley twins were directly across from him and he acted.

"Accio dung bombs" Harry said in a clear voice only for the wards around the arena to glow for a moment before nothing. As he yelled out the dragon turned towards him and sent another gout of fire towards where he was standing. Harry jumped to the left rolling as he hit the ground, one more time, I will put a bit more power into it and see if I can get through the wards.

"ACCIO DUNG BOMBS!" Harry's bellowed as he pushed as much magic into the spell as he could, his wand started to heat up in his grip. And a second later a dozen small green spheres flew out of the twins robes and punched cleanly through the wards of the stadium. The dung bombs quickly came towards him at a huge speed, and in that same moment the dragon went to bite him. A green smoke billowed out from around the head of the dragon where that had hit. Harry ran, he continued to run the outside rink of the arena, until he spotted a hint of what appeared to be gold sitting in the middle of the eggs. Harry pointed his wand at the egg, and with a quick swish and flick motion the golden egg was off of the ground. The dragon who had been swishing it head to and fro, chose this moment to try and burn whatever it was that destroying its vision and smell.

The next thing to happen was something the crowed would never forget, the dragon blew a small tongue of fire out of its maw, and the was a massive explosion. The gas from the dung bombs had exploded with enough force to nearly knock the dragon over. Harry watched as the dragon fell sideways onto the ground.

"Well, does knocking a dragon out make me loose points?" Harry walked over to the golden egg and picked it up. Looking around the crowed was silent, Ludo was sitting there doing an impression of a goldfish. Harry walked out of the arena over through the hole in the wards that he came in through.

…

Hermione ran up to harry just after he had walked out of the medical tent. Harry that was amazing. "You not only finished the task you got the highest of the scores. You also pulled off not one but two feats of magic that no one else has been able to do!" Harry looked at Hermione

"Well Hello there Hermione, Nice to see that you are happy I am not dead."

"Prat, I knew that you were not going to die, I have faith in you. Also the fact you have already faced a 1000 year old basilisk helps me trust that you won't die. Now do you realise what you have done? "Hermione looked at him with a glare that said it is obvious to everybody.

"I am going to go with, no."

"Well you successfully knocked out a dragon, which I have to say, is the lesser of the two things that you did. The other is that you punched through the wards, the wards that were designed to stand up to a dragon Harry."

"I am going to regret asking this, but why is me punching through the wards so impressive?" Hermione whole face lit up.

"Ok, so you know a balloon? Well wards are kind of like that, what you did was to punch a hole in that balloon."

"Hermione, it is really easy to pop a balloon?"

"It is when they are inflated, and as you inflate them more then get easier to break. The wards on the arena where like a really thick balloon, that had almost no area inside them. That makes them nearly as hard to break at they can be, you see?" Harry looked at her and started to walk slowly towards the castle.

" So what I did was to pop a balloon that should not be have been able to be popped? I still don't see how this is so impressive to you. Knocking out the dragon makes perfect sense, those things are scary tough, but the wards?" Hermione quickly caught up,

"You see Harry, when you try and break the wards the wards bend around the thing, and this is why it is easier to have a team when breaking them. When the wards bend around the point the wards get thicker and stronger, making them harder to break. What you did was punch through them. That means that you applied so much magical pressure that they were not even able to slow them down. Even Dumbledore would have hard an extremely hard time trying to do that, and he is considered the most powerful Wizard Alive."

They reached the front steps of the castle, "Well, I guess that explain why I was a bit tired after casting it." Harry turned at walked into the castle, Hermione shook her head.

"Only Harry." Before following him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I in no way own Harry potter, High school DXD or any of the affiliated products. Cool now that is out of the way, this story was inspired by ideas from a whole bunch of other stories that I have read over my time. So if something is similar to another story then that is most likely as I have liked the idea, if I have read the story.**

 **Plums – Thank you for the feedback, I am trying to take the feedback into account.**

 **Lazymanjones96 – Thank you, I am looking forward to writing more.**

 **Penny – Thank you, I hope that you think that it stays awesome.**

 **Chapter 3**

The great hall was alive with sound, people talking to each other about the performances, and all while giving glances at all of the campions. The crowed stated to go silent as Dumbledore stood, "I have a couple of announcements to make. First, well done to all of the campions, the magic that you displayed was impressive and very effective. You showed courage in the face of danger and that is a skill that very few can attest too. The next is that Mr Bartimus Crouch has a few words to say to you all." Dumbledore gestured to where Mr Crouch sat.

"Thank you Albus, Now first thing that I have to present is the scores, These are the final scores, in first place with his masterful use of both the summoning spell, and his disillusionment charm, is Mr Potter, with 42 points. Second is Ms Delacour with 41 points for her amazing use of the lulling charm. Next is Mr Diggory, with 38 points he did an amazing job with his transfigured distractions. Lastly with 37 points is Mr Krum, for his use of the conjunctivitis curse. Now the next event in the tournament is one that we can up as of recent, with addition of another competitor. We have chosen to hold a wandless duel, in this you will have access to anything that you bring into the ring, apart from your wand. For the winner of this you will get a single hint on the solution to the golden egg. Now for my next and last announcement is that upon Christmas Eve, there is going to be a yule ball held here at the school, we will be port keys and floo access the next morning for any student that wishes to spend Christmas day at home. Now, all of the campions must bring a date for the evening." Dumbleore stood again, and now that we have said our pieces.

"Tuck in" Dumbledore swept his arms across the hall and as he did food filled the tables. Harry turned to Hermione.

" Well there is no better time to ask, Hermione would you go to the Yule ball with me? Though I do warn you that I can't dance." Hermione looked at Harry

"Of the things that I thought you were going to ask, that was not one of them. I figured you would not think about it until a few days before, and completely forget me. Though, I do wonder why you would ask me, when there is literally hundreds of girls in this castle that would be very to go with you and all of them are much more attractive than me."

"Hermione, you need to remember that most of them think of me as the boy who lived, and I would not want to go to the ball with someone who is like that."

"Ok Harry but even then, there are girls like Ginny who likes just harry and are much more beautiful than me." Harry looked at her over the top of his glasses.

"Really Ginny, have you ever seen a picture of my mother? Well if you change to eye colour of Ginny then I am not sure that you would need too, as you would have an almost exact copy to base off of. So no, no asking Ginny to things like the yule ball." Hermione looked at Ginny then at harry.

"You know she would not take that well?"

"Well that is my choice and I am sticking to it and you still have not answered me."

"Ok Harry I will go to the ball with you, though we are going to have to put dancing lessons on your schedule. We will also need to think of a way for you to fight in the wandless duel."

….

Hermione was sitting in front of the Gryffindor fire place. Harry sat next to her a piece of parchment sitting on the table in front on him. Hermione looked up from her book towards him, his black hear falling in front of his face as he worked on his homework. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Did you end up forgiving Ron after the first task when he apologised?"

Harry frowned. "Kind of, I forgave his words and the mean things said, but I did not forge his actions." Hermione Half smiled,

"There are somethings that everybody has to learn Harry, don't feel bad."

Harry looked at her, "So how is the book going? I know that you are still reading it, around all of the other books."

"Well Harry, I plan to start the process of trying to figure out what my sacred gear is. It would be amazing for it to be something powerful, I don't know what it could be though. Also I had an idea."

Harry half smiled, "Well I was getting nowhere on this potions assignment anyway. So go ahead, what Idea have you had?"

"Well, I was reading Hogwarts, a history, and I can across a description of how Godric Gryffindor used to fight. When he went into battle he still went with sword and shield, and was quite effective, being able to stand against many opponents all at once."

"I thought that he was a transfiguration master, and master duellist?" Hermione's mouth dropped open, "Hey, I listen sometimes."

"Well he was but he mainly used sword and shield in fights, as people were not able to fight back against it."

"Well, how as him fighting with sword and shield going to help me? I have no clue how to fight with sword and shield, it would not help at all." Harry looked at her confused.

"I just think that it would be a good way to fight, it would not be that hard to transfigure a shield and sword for the tournament. There is also almost certainly going to be something in the library that tells you how to sword fight."

"Hermione, it is a good idea, I am just not sure how effective it would be?"

"Sorry to interrupt" Harry and Hermione turned to look at Neville "I just heard you talking and thought I might be able to add something." Neville looked down at his feet.

Harry smiled at him" Neville, you are my friend, you can always have input."

"Thanks Harry." Neville smiled, still looking at the ground. "If you wanted to learn to sword fight then I may be able to help. I have been learning to sword fight for a number of years now, I was never any good but my Grandmother said that it was expected." Harry looked at Hermione, who looked back at him with an expression of, you really are going to ask me.

"Neville, I will take you up on that offer, even if I don't end up using it, it will still be something else I can have learned. So when and where do you want to practice?"

"How about Sunday?"

….

Hermione closed the book, "By Merlins beard, this book does not have enough on sacred gears. " Hermione stood up from her seat in front of the fire, and started to pace the length of the common room while muttering. "For a book that has so much on Devils, Gods, Angels and Fallen Angels. You think that it would have more on the normal people of the world. They have a bit on sacred gears, but literally nothing on how you access one. I need to think." Hermione walked over to the chair and picked up a fiction book that her parents had sent her to re-read. The Adventures of Sherlock homes, it was a classic, timeless, and so she flipped open to the first story and began to read.

It was twenty minutes later that a thought struck her, as she read about his adventure a thought crossed her mind. I she try and organise my head, it can't hurt can it? She thought to herself. Hermione leaned back into her chair and started to imagine. She made a large building, placing a desk in the centre of it, and she wrote out each and every line the book on Devils that she could remember. And when she was done, she did another and another. As she filled them she, placed each down on a shelf. She started to write notes on her life, her thoughts and her emotions, writing them into books and putting them on the shelves.

….

Days later, after spending most of her spare time in the real world writing books in her mind Hermione sat there dozen of shelves surrounding her desk on which hundreds of books on which hundreds of books had been written, or transcribed.

She was sitting there writing, when she heard the quite shuffle of feet on the dark timber floors. She looked up from her spot and watched as an old man shuffled over to her. He was balding with almost no hair on his head, and what little left was a grey colour almost white. Though what he lacked in hair on his head, he made up for with his beard which was long enough that it almost touched the floor. He was dressed in old piece of cloth with a head hole cut into it. It was also fasten around his waist with a tied piece of leather. "Young woman, what are you doing here?"

Hermione looked back at the man aghast, "This is my mind, my books, my library. So the better question is, why are you in my library?" Hermione face was one of rage as she glared at the old man in fort of her.

The old man looked at her and smiled, "Well, hello there. I was not expecting to ever meet you." Hermione's face went form on of pure anger to confusion. "You see, I am Ptolemy of Lagus, the man you tried to record the words of the gods; head of the great Library of Alexandria and Pharaoh of Egypt." Hermione's mouth was agape, my dear lady, what kind of expression is that to make" Hermione mouth snapped shut.

"How, when, why…" She stuttered, "You are THE Ptolemy, How did you get into my head? When did you get into my head and why are you even here?" Hermione's expression changed to one of intents scrutiny.

"Well that is a long story." He said with a sigh.

Hermione's mouth hardened, "I have all of the time in the world, talk."

Ptolomy chuckled, "Well my story really begins with me being born in Lagus…"

"I don't think that we need to start that far back?"

"No indeed. So I shall endeavour to answer your questions. I was the at the library of Alexandria, conducting research into ways of listening to the gods, for I wished to know the news of what had befallen my friend Alexandria in death. When I can across a piece of magic in one of the scrolls, a seal of white. As I stood there inspecting the seal, it started to glow. I dropped the scroll, as with a flash of white light, a man stood there silver hair and red eyes. He asked what my wish was, I was confused but answered that I wished to be able to listen to the gods. With a laugh the man pulled a book out of the air and handed it to me, with the statement that this would should me what was said by any and all of the gods. With that he touched my head and said that the pact was made, before disappearing in another flash. Later while I was using the book I saw that there was many more names then the ones of my gods, and one that stood out was Yahweh. I started to read what he was saying, but the next moment there was a flash of gold in front of me. And before I could even see who it was that had appeared they spoke to me thusly. I have seen your deeds, and know your actions and reasons. I judge you, and find you guilty, and for your crimes I will take what is left of your soul and impression you in the books that you so loved. It was then that I become what you know of as a sacred gear, I became the book of books, the great library of Alexandria, all of the books in the world I could become, but never able to read them. To this day, I have yet to read another book, until today, where I was able to read the books that surround you, I had thought that god had given me a reprieve. Until I found you sitting here, writing. So to answer your questions, I got here, by being here as I always have been, and I am here as the librarian and embodiment of all books."

Hermione looked at him flabbergasted, she quickly stood walking along the shelves till she found the book that she was looking for. "I remember reading that one of the sacred gear was called the library of Alexandria, would that be you?"

"I believe so, I have only ever been called once before, and then my host was killed as I was awoken." She blanched at the statement. "I believe that the person in question who killed me believed that the amount of power that I could bring was too much for any person. It is a reasonable thought, as knowledge is a kin to power."

"So… If you are a sacred gear, then you must know how to use it."

"Well I have an idea of how, not a good on mind." Hermione's face was alight with a grin.

"Tell me."

….

It was Sunday morning, Harry was sitting with Neville at the Gryffindor table waiting for him to finish his breakfast. "Harry, I was just thinking that we don't actually have any training swords. " Harry looked over at Neville from the book that he had in his hands.

"Neville, I… Actually I have an idea."

"How harry training swords are not a common thing to find, especially not in a school that has not taught sword fighting in more the 300 years."

"Well we will see if my idea will work first, so have you finished breakfast?"

"Yeah Harry."

"Okay" Harry stood, and started to walk towards the front table. Harry walked over to professor McGonagall. "Professor, can I make a request of you?"

McGonagall looked at Harry confused, "Yes Mr Potter, you may."

"Well professor, Neville was going to teach me about sword fighting but we don't have any training swords. So we were asking if you would be able to transfigure some for us."

"That Mr Potter will not be necessary, I am sure that there are some in storage around the place, and that the elves of Hogwarts will know where they are. Dobby."

There was a small pop and in the next moment, "what can Dobby do for Professor?'

"Dobby, I would like you to find some practice swords for Mr Longbottom and Mr Potter." Dobby nodded and disappeared with a pop. "He will find them, then give them too you. I do make the request that if you are going to practice that you do so near the hospital wing so that you may address any injuries quickly."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Thank you professor, we shall." Harry nodded and left with Neville.

….

Hermione sat in the library. That in and of itself was not usual, what was unusual was that she was not reading, or even doing homework. Hermione was sitting there her hands placed on the desk as if she was holding a book. There was a glow emanating from her hands making the outline of a large tomb. There was a large whoosh sound and a page appeared in front of her. Hermione smiled, she looked down at the piece of paper. "Darn it."


	4. Chapter 4

**I in no way own Harry potter, High school DXD or any of the affiliated products. Cool now that is out of the way, this story was inspired by ideas from a whole bunch of other stories that I have read over my time. So if something is similar to another story then that is most likely as I have liked the idea, if I have read the story.**

 **The times that you realise how much of a 'Deus ex machina' you just gave yourself… not sure if a good or bad thing, well, let us hope that I don't have to use it. Also I realise how much of this story focuses on Hermione at this point, all I have to say is that harry will get more character development later down the track when the High school DXD arc is happening instead of the "I need to figure out how the world fits together arc/ triwizard tournament'.**

 **Aron Leach – Thankyou.**

 **AzureSouldReaper – I could tell you, but I am pretty sure it would ruin it for you.**

 **Scott the Wanderer – Thanks for the advice and I am trying to remember to change to a new paragraph each time.**

 **Niphobia – Thanks, I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story unfolding. I also agree with you a Beta reader would be fantastic. My grammar comes from how I image the scene taking place, so there is a lot of commas in my work as that is how I would imagine them speaking.**

 **Thanks to all that commented, now on with the show.**

 **Chapter 4**

Hermione flipped the page over, then over again. "Why… It is empty." Hermione closed her eyes and stepped into her library. It was much bigger at this point, Ptolemy had been a big help taking care of it and sifting through her memories on books and writing them up. To her it was like occasionally remembering an old book that she had not read in years, but in amazing detail. "Ptolemy!" Hermione called to the room a moment later he walked out from behind a shelf, holding a large tomb under each arm. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was just doing some rearranging, you see?"

"Yes I do see, to be precise with my eyes. Though this does not change the fact that you are rearranging my books. That is not something that you can just do. I want you to put them back as they were." 

"How am I supposed to put them in alphabetical order based on the names of the authors if there no author written on the book?"

"That is simple, any book that does not have an author name written on it, is writing by me. I figured that given it is MY mind and that they are MY books that it was not a necessary thing. I did not know that I was going to be having a house guest!"

"Well, I believe…"

"I don't care what you believe, this is my mind, not yours. We are going to do it my way."

"Young lady, I am over 2000 years old…" Hermione's glare cut him off mid-sentence "Okay, I shall return it to the way it was." Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked over to a shelf and picked up the book and began to flick through it for a few minutes.

"What I think I need is a way of making requests for specific information. Ptolemy!" A shuffling of feet was heard.

"What feel like asking me to change forms for your amusement?" Ptolemy looked over a stack of books with a glare in his eyes.

"You can do that?"

"No, this is your mind. I am not sure that I could. So what is it that you want now?"

"Well I was wondering if there is a way that I can get you to look up specific information when I am in the real world?"

Ptolemy walked over to the desk and placed the large stack of books down, then sat down in the chair behind the desk. "I am not sure… I think that it is possible but I am not sure how. So let me think, what you are looking for is a way to ask me to look something up while you are doing something else then have the information placed into the forefront of your mind?"

Hermione's face brightened, "that is exactly it. If I can get information into the forefront of my mind then I should be able to access it and write the page up using me sacred gear!" Hermione was almost bouncing on her toes as she finished.

"Well, back in my time, we had a scroll that listed all of the other scrolls and stated where they should be located."

"So you had a catalogue."

"A what?"

"A catalogue, a list of all of the books that you have and where they are. "

"Yes, that is what I said, sometimes I just don't understand you and your new language."

"How do we even understand each other? You would speak Ancient Greek, not modern English." Ptolemy looked at her with an expression that said, you really have to ask.

"Hermione, it is you mind, I am sure that you can figure it out. Now we are leaving the topic. I believe that we could make a book stand that I could place a book upon to move it directly to the forefront of you mind. I am not sure how well this will work, but I believe that it will be the solution to your problem." Hermione concentrated on a timber lecture with a large book open on it. With the sound like trying to clap with cupped hands, a lectern of a dark timber appeared.

"If you want to stay nearby I will try and place something into it." Hermione opened her eyes, the sun had marched across the sky a fair bit in the time that she was in her mind, "Okay", Hermione thought of the book from the stand and imagine a quill sliding across the parchment. 'Testing, if you can see it please put a book on there.'

'The tales of Sherlock Holmes, A scandal in Bohemia' suddenly started to appear on the page that was sitting in front of her. This was going to be helpful, even though it was not like she thought that it would be.

….

Dumbledore sat behind his large desk, the results of a scan from earlier in the week sitting in front of him. "Harry, Harry, Harry, I don't know how you did it." He looked down at the piece of parchment sitting in front of him. To anybody but a trained warder it just looked like a whole bunch of graphs as symbols. "To have forced you spell through the wards, and then to pull something back. It means that he would have to have more than double the total power of the half dozen witches and wizards that were holding it up. It was strong too, they had a total power that only just more than mine, how did you do it Harry?"

….

Harry stood in the middle of a class room, all the desks were scattered around the edges of the room. The room felt as if it was full of static, and smelled like lightning. Harry slowly lifted up the behind his head as he slowly shifted into the stance that Neville had shown him.

The sword flicked forwards at head height with deadly speed and as suddenly as it was there it was pulled back, flicking around his head to strike again. Harry concentrated on the sword and how it moved in his hand. A moment later as he swung forwards in another movement of the series there was a flash of blue. The table in front of him was thrown back into the wall where it shattered. Harry pulled out his wand with a confused looked "Reparo" The sword glowed blue and a few pieces of the table reformed. The sword in his right hand was aglow with light, glowing blue white. Harry looked at it then looked at his wand, He swung the sword again in a slow arc towards the teacher's desk. A huge arc pf blue curved out from the piece of timber as it moved. It flew towards the teacher's desk and with a huge amount of force the desk flew backwards into the wall shattering. Harry looked back down at the sword in his hand the glow was gone. There was a ruining of footsteps outside of the room. Harry turned around towards the door as it was slammed open by a panting Professor McGonagall.

The Professor glared at him, "What in the name of Merlin is going on her!" Harry could just see around her the form of Professors Flitwick

Harry looked down at the floor, "Well Professor I was practicing with the training sword when it started to make a blue arc which threw the furniture at the wall." Harry pulled in onto himself, waiting for the explosion to happen.

McGonagall's mouth fell open, "I, Um, What?"

Harry looked up towards the Professor right as Professor Flitwick pushed in the room bouncing up and down. "I say my boy, that sounds mighty confusing. I think though, I have heard of something like that happening once before. It was a story the Headmaster once told me about his time with Nicholas Flamel."

Professor McGonagall, turn to look at the tiny professor. "Are you saying that what he said is true?"

Professor Flitwick nodded knowingly, "It could be, you see the story went that one day the Flamel Estate was under attack from a group of thieves that wanted to steel the Philosopher's stone. It was while they were attacking that his wife Perenelle, was stuck by a curse. Nicholas became enraged, he left Albus to care for her while he went and dealt with them. It was here that Albus saw Nicholas walking towards the group, and it was said by him that what came next was the scariest thing that Albus had seen. You see, Nicholas walked towards them while his hands started to glow blue, white then golden. He then started the throw beams and arches of raw magic at the thieves. All the while glowing more and more. Within a second all of scoundrels had fled and the wards that were over the estate were torn apart in his rage. This also destroyed the wards that stopped travel out of the site."

McGonagall looked at Filius with a mouth aghast, Where harry had a pensive look on his face. "Professor" Harry said, "You say that Mr Flamel made his own hands glow, would it be possible that it could be pushed into another object?"

Professor Flitwick fell into his teaching voice and began, "That would not be surprising, almost all things conduct magic in some form or another. Timber in general does not hold much, magic but it does allow for the best flow. That is why wands and staves are made out of wood. Stones, are usually the best at holding magic, for example, sandstone is used in ancient runes to allow for easy rune crafting allowing with reasonable magic retention, other stones such as marble are even better, with the best magic stores being gem stones which can store a tremendous amount of energy. Most stones can hold so much that a normal which or wizard could not charge one without spending a huge amount of time waiting for their magic stores to return. Now Metals on the other hand are a different kettle of fish, they are odd then are both terrible at storing magic and it takes a large amount of magical force to more magic around them. This also means that gemstones with magic contained in them are extremely expensive, as they are both rare and hard to make. This is why goblin forged weapons as so sought after as they do not impede the flow of magic in the same way."

Harry just stood there with the knuckle of his right hand pressed against his mouth. Harry looked down at the training swords that was in his left hand. He concentrated on it for a moment and the air around the sword gain a shin that was not there before. Harry let his magic flow into the sword as if he was pushing magic into a spell. The sword started to gently glow blue, and started heading towards white.

Flitwick turned towards the now glowing practice sword, "Harry, could you please show me what happened?"

…

Hermione really liked this table, being in the back corner of the library in afforded the most amount of privacy out of all of the tables. It was at this table that Hermione sat with her hands out in front of her reading a single page of text. A single page of the adventures of Sherlock Holmes. "Darn, I never can seem to get more the single page." Hermione stopped concentrating on the page and it crumbled to dust. She closed her eyes and stepped into her library. It was still growing, though she knew that it was slowing down as there were not many more books that she had read that were not already in her Library.

"A reading chair would be nice, something a bit more comfortable than a desk chair to sit in. Though I have to say after the first thousand years floating, sitting at all it a luxury. "

Hermione Looked at the Area behind the desk before imaging a set of squishy arm chairs for her to sit in. With that same odd sound of rushing air then a deep pop, the chair appeared. She walked over to them and plopped down.

"Ptolemy, I was wondering about your statement from a little while ago about being the book of books?" Hermione looked at him as he stood, before gesturing towards the chair that she had just made.

Ptolemy walked over and sat down in the chair next to her. "You see, I can become any book that has ever been written. This is an amazing ability, but it has a few drawbacks, the major ones are that I could never read it thus I have no clue whether the thing that you are asking for will be in that book and that the books do not always convey understanding. I have read many a book that said that this was such, with no reason for it being that way. This is why I find your school books so fascinating, as they explain things instead of informing you."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "So, what you are saying is that I can read the works that have been written but I may not be able to understand them."

Ptolemy nodded, "You are completely correct. Though you may not realise that my knowledge of the book only extends to the title and author."

Hermione started to smirk, "So I could ask for… books by Godric Gryffindor, and you would be able to become it."

Ptolemy suddenly seemed to fold in on himself, turning into a book. Hermione looked confused before walking over and picking him up. The books was a plane thing, a small black book that could not have been more nondescript if it had been trying. Hermione started to read.

…

It was many hours later that Hermione closed the book, a thousand thoughts running through her mind. All of the things that he ever made, all of the deeds that he had done. It she could. How could she? She stood for the chair placing the book back down onto the chair as she started to pace.

There was a crash from behind her, she turn to see Ptolemy laying with his head on floor and his legs on the chair. "Next time do you think that you could put me down the right way up? It is damn inconvenient turning back to find that the whole world is upside down."

Hermione laughed, "I can see that that would be quite annoying all things considered. I am going to go find Harry, I need to talk to him."

Ptolemy stood back up from where he was sprawled, "You could talk to me, and there is no one here most of the time."

Hermione blushed, "I am going to explain to Harry… He… gets me."

Ptolemy smiled the knowing smile of the old man, "Go, it is your mind, I can't stop you." Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. "Young people today." Ptolemy started top walk amongst the shelves looking for something to read.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around the Library, sun was just setting, "O, bother." Hermione packed her things and left the library in search of the young Mr Potter.

….

Harry was sitting in the common room having dinner when Hermione came in. She rushed over to Harry. "I have to talk to you."

Harry looked at her "Well hello Hermione, you seemed to have missed dinner. Also if you need to talk to me talk."

Hermione looked around her shiftily, "In private Harry."

"How about we go find you some food? I am not sure that you have eaten since breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

**I in no way own Harry potter, High school DXD or any of the affiliated products. Cool now that is out of the way, this story was inspired by ideas from a whole bunch of other stories that I have read over my time. So if something is similar to another story then that is most likely as I have liked the idea, if I have read the story.**

 **So I have realised while writing this chapter that the blue magical arc, is kinda like a really bad version of the getsuga tenshu from Bleach. So that is a thing. I have also tried to limit Hermione's** **'Deus ex machina' ability somewhat. As always thank you to the people who have commented. I am also hoping to get the next one out sooner than regular as I am really excited to write it.**

 **Aron Leach – Thankyou once again.**

 **Twirl – Thank you… My head is now just playing, "You spin me round."**

 **AstralGemini – I am happy to say, that you are going to get more. Right now in fact.**

 **Penny is wise – Thank you again.**

 **Now on with the show.**

 **Chapter 5**

Harry and Hermione walked out of the common room heading towards the kitchen. "So Harry, I was using my sacred gear."

Harry grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Did I hear you right? You said that you were using your sacred gear?" Harry held her shoulder looking directly at her.

"Yes Harry, I was using my sacred gear so that I could look up something that might help you. Well, I did. Do you remember the story, about how Godric Gryffindor used to go into fights without his wand I found out the reason why? You see he had a sword that could be charged and throw out arcs of magic, but what was more impressive was that he had a shield that could absorb any magic that was thrown at it."

Harry looked at her with disbelief on his face. "You have got to be joking?"

"Well I am not you see the shield…"

"Not that, you said that he had a sword that could throw out arcs of magic? Well I can do that with the practice sword that the professor got for me. "

Hermione's jaw dropped, "I, well… that is amazing." Hermione closed her mouth and shook her head. "That means that for the tournament you will have a good offense then all that you need is to get a good defence. The shield should take care of that, but I am not sure how to make it, you see it needs to be made out of metal, with runes carved into it that allow for the absorption along with a large gem that can store all the magic. Gryffindor's shield was made by the goblins and I am sure that they would not want to make a new one for you."

"Well we could use stone, it is well known for its ability to store magic."

Hermione turned to look at harry as if he had grown another head. "How do you know about magical material properties you never took runes and that is where they teach it to you. Beside the point it would be useless against physical attacks, and then that actually hit it would break it."

They started to walk again towards the kitchen thinking about how they could make such a wonders' item. They walked in silence till they got to the kitchen. Harry tickled the pair and they entered. I a moment later all of the House elves were crowding around them. Offering left over from the meal that was just finished, and many other things that they had made.

A moment later Harry heard a voice that he knew, "Mr Harry Potter Sir, Mr Harry Potter Sir. What can dobby do for you? Hermione looked around to Harry. They work here. They make our food. house elves?"

"Yes, how did you think that we got all of the food?"

Hermione started to fume, "It is slave labour Harry! How can you condone such a thing?" Hermione turned a glare on him, and started with the tapping of the foot.

"Hermione, I am going to ask you some questions, you don't have to answer them. Are you and a cat the same species? Would you expect a cat to go get a job to make its living? Are you so narrow minded that you ignore their culture?"

Hermione marched over to Harry and raised her hand and slapped Harry. Harry turned his face back towards her. Before Hermione could start on her tirade against him Harry butted in. "Think about the questions Hermione."

Hermione thought about the questions, then started to cry. Large tears rolled down her face, "I am so sorry Harry, I don't know what came over me." Hermione sobbed.

Harry looked at her, "I looked into House elves at the beginning of third year, I remember how Dobby was treated and wanted to see if it was a common thing. I found nothing in the library on them really, so I went to the proverbial source. Dobby told me a lot about how most house elves where treated really well, how they lived off the wizards or witches magic. How they lived to help as it makes them feel complete, there is no such things as to busy for a house elf. Now we were going to talk about how we can make a shield."

Hermione looked at him though her tear redden eyes. "The first thing that we need to do it to find a shield and then we can carve the runs into the surface. I am not sure that we could find a gem it store magic in, so we will have to come up with something."

"Excuse me great Mr Harry Potter Sir and his Grangie, I's could not helps but over hears that you's looking for something." Harry looked down to the small figure as the elves started to put a small feast on the table in front of the two of them.

Harry smiled, "Yes Dobby, you are right you see we are looking for a shield that won't be missed."

Dobby perked up at this, "I is sure that there is one in the come and go room, Dobby did sees it when he was getting wood swords as Ms kitty cat asked for you."

Harry tilted his head to the side, "The come and go room? Where is that?"

"Harry Potter Sir is not knowing of the come and go room. Dobby shall help, across from painting of silly man with the tutu trolls is come and go room. You is be walking back and front of it three times and whatever you is thinking of appear. If you are look for room where things are hidden you be finding all of the things that Hoggywarts throws away."

Hermione dropped the forkful that was heading to her mouth. "The room of requirement. It is meant to be a myth, no one knows where it is. We have to go, right now."

Harry looked at Hermione, "It is getting late Hermione, I am sure that the room will still be there tomorrow, and it is Sunday, so we can spend the whole day there."

"Ok Harry, but you have to get up early so that we can get a full day in." Hermione smiled as if it was a done deal.

"But I wanted to sleep in." Harry fake wined. Hermione turned a thousand watt glare on him. "Okay, okay, I swear that if your stare gets any worse then I am going to turn into stone." Hermione smiled, then smacked his arm holding a finger up at him.

"Off to bed with us so that we can get to the search as early as possible.

….

Harry and Hermione walked up along the seventh floor corridor heading towards the picture of Barnabus the Barmy. "Know that we could have started this in an hour, there was no even at breakfast when we went. Where just lucky that we know the house elves."

Hermione ignored Harry's words, "Ok, so what we were told to do is to walk back and forth three times in front of this painting." Hermione started pacing back and forth in front of the painting concentrating on the room of hidden things. On the third pass a door appeared in the wall across from the painting."

"That was not there before." Harry stated.

"Well thankyou captain obvious." Hermione turned and started too walked over to the door.

Harry pulled a snappy salute, "All in a day's work ma'am" Hermione turned around and glared at him. "Okay, okay."

Hermione open the door and headed in. The room was as big as a cathedral, with towers of objects such as discarded books, broken pieces of furniture and debris of years. Many generations must have stored all of their unwanted things in there. Hermione looked around, "Well the room is amazing, but the amount of things thrown away, less so. There are just so many books as well, Hermione started to walk down one of the gaps. "You coming Harry?" Harry looked around and spotted Hermione, he trotted after.

"So, how are we going to find anything in this mess? A shield could be anywhere, hidden under the amount of stuff in here."

Hermione paused, "Well there are two things that I am going off. One, that whatever will be in the room will be with other older things as they would have been put here hundreds of years ago. Two, that the shield it will be close to the surface, otherwise dobby would not have been able to have seen it. Now let's get to searching!"

Three hours later.

Harry was sitting on the floor with his back to a cupboard," Hermione, I am not sure that will ever be able to find it… Hermione!" Harry called out to her and there was a muffled response. Harry got up from his spot on the floor.

"I think that I found one." The words came from a head of what appeared to be old boots."

"Hermione, are you in the pile of boots?"

Hermione appeared from around the pile of boots, "No harry, I figured that whatever started the pile would most likely be the major thing in the pile as people would mostly stack like objects together. But I did find a pile of swords. Most of them seem rusted, but there are some that seem to still be ok. Anyway I found an old shield" Hermione pulled out a large piece of timber shaped like a child's kite. "There are already a whole bunch of runes covering the back of it, so I am sure that I can add some more."

Harry took the shield from her, "It seems too light?" Harry looked at the back of the shield. It was covered in runes some of which were glowing others which were not.

Turned and started to wander through the shelves once more, taking the time to look at the spines of the books that were piled around. "You see Harry, the shield is enchanted by the use of runes, these make the enchantment last much longer then normally. One of the runes the enchantments that is still working is the feather weight charm."

Harry looked at her confused, "So you are going to repair it for me?"

"Yes Harry I am, I believe that I know a way of getting the information on how the runes are supposed to look. Though, I may leave the charging then runes to you, as that always tires me out."

"Hermione, how do I charge the runes?"

"Well Harry, all you need to do is to push magic into the object until all of the runes glow. I am amazed that the ones on there have lasted as long as they have, though the feather weight charm does not actually make it lighter it simply makes it feel lighter."

"Okay them Hermione I am going to take this back to my dorm entry then work on a potions assignment." Harry started to leave, heading towards the door.

"May as well try my idea out then." Hermione muttered to herself.

….

Hermione stepped into her mind the shelves of her library had not grown significantly since she was last here. "Ptolemy!"

"Over hear"

Hermione walked towards where the voice had come from, only to find Ptolemy reading a book that was very familiar. The book was covered in non-descript leather, with blacken metal corners. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked in a harsh tone.

"Well, I thought that would be obvious to you. I am reading, this books is very interesting, so much information. Not like many of the other books here."

"You shouldn't read that one, it's dangerous."

"Ahh, but you have, and really. I am stuck in your mind, nowhere to go, no one to talk too. What am I really going to do with the information?"

Hermione shook her head and stamped her feet. "Beside the point, I am looking for a specific book. I want to know about how magical shields were made."

"Look, the power does not work that way. You can't just demand me to become a book unless I know exactly what book it is. Saying book on magical shields means nothing to me." Ptolemy stated softly. "Now, I have a feeling that I have seen this writing style before." I proffered the book towards her, I will have a think and see if I can remember the actually author, as even though it does not have a name there fore should be placed in the Hermione Granger section, I don't think that it is one of yours. "

….

It was the morning of the duels, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table eating a piece of bread. When a nose came for his right, "Morning Harry." Hermione spoke in a monotonous voice.

Harry turned towards Hermione, "You look worse then I feel. I would offer you coffee, but they don't have any here."

"I was up all night finishing up the shield, I had to do it the hard way and figure out the re-carve each rune individually. It is done though, and hopefully the ones that I added won't damage the shield."

"Well I am sure that we will find out in a little bit. Thank you, I owe you big time."

"Excuse me Mr Potter, May I have a moment of your time."

Harry turned around to look up at Professor McGonagall, "Yes Professor." Harry said.

"You are requested to bring all of your items for the upcoming task to my office. If you need help with them in some fashion, I am too help you." McGonagall looked around her before she whispered to him, "I hope that you came up with something as if you didn't, it is not going to be fun for you."

"Harry nodded, I did, with a lot of help from Hermione. I will got put it into your office." Harry started to stand to leave.

"Harry, IT is back by your bed."

Harry, turn back around towards Hermione. "Thanks, and thank you for all of your help."

As Harry started to leave Hermione called out. "I expect a trip to the books store on you soon." Harry turned around towards her and smiled, Hermione blushed in response turning towards her food.


	6. Chapter 6

**I in no way own Harry potter, High school DXD or any of the affiliated products. Cool now that is out of the way, this story was inspired by ideas from a whole bunch of other stories that I have read over my time. So if something is similar to another story then that is most likely as I have liked the idea, if I have read the story.**

 **Aron Leach – Thank you again.**

 **Penny is wise – Thank you again.**

 **AzureSoulReaper – Thank you for all of the comments. Not sure I feel about your comment about Hermione. She does kind of come off like that.**

 **Chapter 6**

Harry stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch between Fleur and Cedric. McGonagall stood behind him, while the rest of the headmasters stood behind their respective campion. There was a large arena that stood on the middle of the pitch. Unlike a normal duelling arena which was long and thin, this one was a large circle with two lines on it.

Harry was pulled out of his musing by the voice of Mr Bagman "Ladies and gentlemen, I have the honour of telling you about the next task that you will face. The task is wandless duels the duels, and behind me to the stage on which you will perform. Now, all of the champions will have to face one another, and at the end the person with the most wins will be the winner. If there are two competitors with the same amount of wins then we will have a final tie braking round in which those two shall have a rematch. To win, all you have to do is to make the other person surrender, be unable to continue fighting, or to knock them unconscious. Any questions?"

Before anybody could get a word in edge wise Mr Crouch butted in. "There is of course rules that will need to be followed. No killing, no use of wands, and if a hold is called, you must step back from your opponent and hold up your hands above your head. If you do not comply with the hold call you will lose thee match that you are currently in. Lastly, you are allowed to surrender the match at any point be calling a hold, but if you call hold for no reason then you are disqualified from that match. Now, are there any questions?"

All of the campions shook their heads. "Good, now the first match, in the first round is going to be Mr Krum, versus Ms Delacour. Next match is going to be Mr Potter versus Mr Diggory. We shall come and get you when it is your match.

The campions were moved towards small tents that they were meant to stay in. In the tent, his sword and shield sitting in the middle of the tent leant against the side of a chair. The tent was enchanted the same way as before, with no sound able to get in. It was lonely, sitting there in the tent. The silence was broken when the flap of the tent opened letting in a rush of applause and cheers.

The smiling face of Mr Bagman was in the light of the tent flap. "You're up Harry. Good Luck." He rushed out of the ten heading towards a bench set up to one side of the arena.

Harr stood picking up his sword and shield starting a slow walk towards the arena.

A moment later he was joined by Cedric walking forward. Cedric was dressed in in a pair of loose shorts with large padded gloves on his hands His entire chest area was exposed showing off an impressive physique. Harry looked small next to him carrying a large shield and practice sword. They walked up onto the stage. Standing one the lines that were there.

A voice came from the side of the arena, "Now, on the cannon fire the match will begin. If hold is called by anyone, you must stop."

Harry stood there, pushing himself to clam. Try and treat it like a practice fight with Neville harry thought.

'BANG!' The cannon sounded and harry slid his right foot backwards bringing up the shield. To just under his eyes like Neville said. 'Whack' the first strike from Cedric places right into the shield. The shield suddenly became heavier, harder to move. Cedric threw another a left jab towards Harry's face, Harry brought his shield up to try and block. The punch was too quick getting him in the side of the face, throwing him onto the ground. Cedric back off, as Harry stood up taking his stance again. The whole word started to drift away, leaving only Harry and Cedric. Harry readied himself just as Cedric came towards him. Another strike to the shield. The follow up punch came towards him, lighting fast. Harry simply leaned his head to the side, avoiding the glove by a hairs breadth. Harry brought the sword up in a genital arc to the bottom of Cedric's arm. 'Whack' the sword connected to the bottom of the arm, harry stepped forwards pushing Cedric back with his shield.

He stumbled backwards, a grimace marking his face, which slowly turned into a grin. Cedric ran at him, right fist barely above the timber of the arena floor. Harry shifted slightly, moving his shield to be more to the right covering more of his body. Cedric's hand started to twitch as if it was about to come up on the outside of the shield. Cedric left hand move coming out in a strait jab towards Harry's face. Harry twisted away from the punch, turning around in the movement. Harry brought the sword around in a large arc towards Cedric's back. Forcing him to spin in the action. 'Whack' the sword connected overbalancing Cedric and sending him stumbling onto the ground.

Harry stepped back waiting for Cedric to stand back up, as he did Harry Noticed a large red mark across Cedric's back. "Cedric Please, this has gone on far enough, you are going to get hurt." Harry pleaded.

"Are you giving up so early Harry?"

"No." Harry replied tersely.

"Good." Cedric stood up straighter and started to bounce on the balls of his shoes.

Cedric darted forwards towards harry. Bringing his fist around in a curving punch. Harry lifted his shield up to block it. Cedric dropped, using the momentum of the punch to move his body. He swept Harry's feet from underneath him. Harry fell onto is shoulder with a sickening crack. Cedric moved backwards leaving Harry space to stand.

Harry stood, his the shield barely above the ground. Harry's face showed none of the pain but all of the anger.

"Just give up Harry, you are going to lose eventually. I just have more stamina then you, which is all."

"Enough!" Harry's Magic exploded. Throwing Cedric backwards due to the force. Harry easily lifted his shield. Realizing that it was now lighter than it had ever been. Magic Crackled on and around Harry. The power running through the glowing blue sword and arcing to the timber floor of the arena. His eyes were aglow with an electric blue power, Cedric looked at harry from the ground where he lay.

"I surrender!" Cedric called loudly. Harry stopped the glow in his eyes receding.

"What?" Harry yelled back at him.

"I surrender Harry. You did not see how you looked, it was like a man possessed, a daemon of magic. "

Harry walked down off the stage to the once again stunned audience, heading back towards his tent that he hand left from. In the tent was a few medi-witches who started to fuss about him the moment that his entered the tent. It was a short while after that where he was told that they had healed his cracked shoulder. They soon left the tent leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

"In that fight I did not charge my weapon totally forgot too. It could have gotten bad." Harry sat there and pondered his fight, leaning back in the chair. "I don't even know why he surrendered I was angry, yeah, but that is no reason. "

"Mr Potter you next fight is up." Someone called from the tent flap.

Harry stood, picked up his gear and walked out of the tent.

Fleur already stood at the entrance to the arena what appeared to be a thin sword in one hand. Well this will be interesting harry thought to himself. He walked up and entered the arena with Fleur next to him. They walked to the lines, with Bagman making a huge fuss about the two of them. Harry stood on the line feeding magic into the shield, the runes on the shield growing brighter with each passing second.

"BANG!" The sound the cannon echoed around the stadium as a cheers started.

Fleur raced forwards Harry thrusting towards him with the sword harry moved the shield into the way of the blow. The shield twists and the sword skids to the side Harry brings the sword round towards fleur. Fleur twists out of the way, dodging the blow.

"Ahh, 'arry, you should practice more." Fleur thrust forwards again. Harry bringing his shield to block it again. This Sword stopped at her shield. Flames erupted from the sword engulfing harry and the shield. The glow from the shield increased to a blinding light. The flames slowly subsided.

"You have your tricks Fleur and I have mine." Harry jabbed forward with his sword hitting Fleur's shoulder.

"Mmm, Harry that was a good hit." She jumped to the side striking at him again and again in quick succession. Harry was moving his shield around trying to block all of the attacks. He was hit, the sword just getting past his guard. The blade was only shallow, less than half an inch into his side. "Well done harry but this is over." Fleur smiled and said. Harry brought the edge of the shield against the blade just as the blade ignited once more. The fire spilled forth from the hilt. When it collided with the shield the glow once again grew in intensity the fire never made it past the shield.

Fleur jumped back pulling the sword out with her. "I thought you said that it was over Fleur. Am I still standing here?"

"Not for long 'Arry.' Fleur slammed the blade into the wood floor of the arena next to her. Before creating a fire ball in each of her hands. I a moment later one of them was unleashed upon him. Harry crouched down behind the shield. The runes glowed white as the fireball exploded of the shield. "There has to be a point where that silly shield of yours 'Arry cannot take any more.

"Let us hope this works then." As the next fireball exploded across the top of the shield and as the runes started to glow Harry did pulled the magic from the shield pushing it through him and into the sword in his hand. It burned, the magic was hot, like lava being pored over him. But it had worked his sword which had been bracing his shield held the magic. The glow started to fade even as he watched it. Another explosion rattled across the top of the shield. He stood back up holding his sword behind him ready to strike at the air.

"There is only so much time left Harry, please I don't want to have to get serious." Fleur threw another fire ball. Harry was getting used to the pain as it ran over his skin. The sword glow grew each and every time that the shield was hit.

Fleur threw both fire balls at him. The explosion was huge with enough force to push the shield down smacking Harry on top of his head. The moment after the explosion Harry swung the sword forward in a large arc covering the whole of the arena. Fleur was hit with the blue light, getting thrown back across the arena.

Fleur crashed to the floor near the edge of the arena sliding across the ground. Her pale blue outfit getting damaged in the process. Harry stood from where he had taken cover behind his shield and walked towards where fleur lay.

"Fleur surrender." Harry bellowed at her as he walked closer.

"Mhh, but 'Arry. I am having so much fun." Fleur almost moans to harry.

She jumps back onto her feet, throwing a fireball as she runs towards her sword.

"Not a chance Fleur." Harry threw another arc of magic towards where Fleur's Sword. The shock wave sent the sword flying out of the ring and into the grass surrounding the arena.

"Well 'Arry, you have me beat." Fleur appearance started to change. Her once beautiful face started to become more bird like. A beak starting to come through, her arms started to gain feathers making them into more like wings, and her fingers sharpened into claws. Fleur began to moan as it happened to her. The air around her was string to heat up. Ripples of heat could be seen coming off her body.

"I thought she was hot before, now she is just scorching." Harry said as he watched the timber under fleur start to char.

A moment later fleur came at harry faster than before. Harry could almost not keep up with her movements. What was worse was the heat that was radiating out from her. Harry swung his sword at the veela. AS his sword moved the wood began to smoke. She moved out of the way before striking harry with claws that had come out of her hands.

The swipe drew blood from Harry's shirt even as he tried to step out of the way. Harry stepped backwards to find the edge of the arena almost upon him.

It was then that Harry remembered something.

….

Harry was standing in an unused class room across from Neville. Harr was covered in sweat, bent double panting as if he had just finished a marathon. Neville stood there in stark contrast with only a light sheen of sweat across his for head.

"Neville, how the hell are you not exhausted?" Harry said in between mouthfuls of air.

"Technique, I am not trying to hit them hard. I am not forcing the sword to swing at them. I am not forcing the sword to change directions. I am letting the sword do the work for me."

Harry looked at Nevil with confusion written across his face.

Neville went into what Ron had dubbed Hermione's teaching mode of talking. "You see Harry. When you swing the sword you are trying to push the sword. Where I am simply getting the sword moving, then allowing the weight of the sword to do the work. I was told something about how lightning charms did something to this… but I can't remember. This principle of little effort, is also a major thing when I move the sword. What you are doing is using it like a club, swing, stop, move, stop, swing. That idea is just silly, as if you let the sword flow through the motions and direct it to where it want to go by simply adjusting your grip, and applying light pressure. We will try something."

Nevil moved to in front of harry. Harry stood back up having regained most of his breath.

"Now Harry, I am going to step towards you and swing. I am going to pull it up short, then keep moving forward and hit you in the back, then step past you in disengage."

Neville lifted his sword above his shoulder in a classic ready stance. A moment later Neville's sword swished past Harry's face as Neville moved forwards, to then to the side tapping harry on the back of the rib cage just under his arm.

"You see harry, it is not super complex. It is all about how you move, if you don't move you are a well… sitting duck."

"So Neville, how would I even use this?" Harry said as Neville stood back up.

"Any way that you want really, it is a good way to move out of someone's path and still get a hit in."

…. (Return to the present)

Harry stopped and stepped forward pushing his shield ahead of him as he swung across the top of the shield. The strike missed Fleur's face as she leaned out of the way. Harry twisted like a dancer, using the inertia of the sword to move his back leg around. He stopped when it was out of the way bring the sword over the top of his head and around onto Fleur's back.

Fleur was off balance and she knew it but Harry's stupid shield was in the way of where she needed to move to be able to regain it. This was when she felt a beautiful heat spread across her back where what she assumed Harry's sword hit her. She swore mentally as she lost her balance falling forwards off the stage and head first into the ground.

The judges quickly ran over to where fleur lay on the ground, throwing a blue spell at her. Fleur flashed blue and the light faded.

"We have a winner, by knock out, the spectacular knight that is HARRY POTTER!" The words were bellowed by Ludo Bagman as the crowed started to roar with noise. Had they always been that noisy, Harry thought to himself. If they had, he had not noticed.

Fleur was quickly moved away from the arena by a group of Medi-witches and wizards. Harry walked down the stairs, and was directed back towards his tent. One more fight, just one more fight and he could be done with all of this silliness.


	7. Chapter 7

**I in no way own Harry potter, High school DXD or any of the affiliated products. Cool now that is out of the way, this story was inspired by ideas from a whole bunch of other stories that I have read over my time. So if something is similar to another story then that is most likely as I have liked the idea, if I have read the story.**

 **So people know, I have not abandoned this story, it is just that I have no spare time to write for most of the year while I am studding.**

Desdelor – Thank you, I hope that they will get better in the future actually.

AzureSoulReaper – Thanks for the extra info, she kind of is following her sacred gear to all of the information I agree, and still getting the books. Though I can't say much, I am the type of person, I who would do the same as her.

Aaron Leach – Thank you, nice to see you in the reviews again.

Guest – Not going to, unless… No, I have other plans for her. Thanks for the comment, it made me chuckle.

Twirl – Thank you.

Imgonnadie – Thank you. Is it so fluffy?

Chapter 7

Harry walked into what was coming to think of as his tent. The seat was missing and had been replaced with what appeared to be a hospital bed. "Mr Potter I would like you to lay down so that we can address your injuries." The medi-witch watched him as he walked over to the bed. "Those things can stay at the entrance to the tent Mr Potter, there will be no need for them." A moment later the nurse was putting drops of a brownish liquid into all of his wounds.

The scrapes burned as they sealed back up leaving no trace of damage. "Now Mr Potter, you will want to take one of these. Otherwise you may run out of magic in the next fight. You were using quite a lot of it back there." Harry was handed a light green vial. Harry uncorked the vial and almost dropped it

"That smells terrible."

"Yes, but it will help." The medi-witch responded quickly. "Now hurry up." Harry gulped down the potion with a look of disgust on his face.

That tastes as good as it smells, harry thought to himself. The medi-witch left Harry alone in the tent.

….

The tent was quite, no sound made it to the inside of the tent. Harry sat there in the silence charging up his shield till it almost glowed then letting it fade back down. It does not take long to discharge Harry thought as he sat there.

Once more there was the rush of incoming noise, "You are up Harry", and the all-consuming silence fell back over the tent. Harry stood and started to walk out, as he approached Victor walked up next to him. Victor help a simple staff, of a dark wood that was covered in what appeared to be runes.

"I hope we have a good match Victor." Harry said, as they walked towards the platform. Victor answered with a grunt, as the stepped up into the plat form.

"Well, we come the final match of the day, with both of the champions running two for two in their matches. So this, will also be the deciding match. After which we will be awarding points how, both the method of their fighting, as well as who won the most. Now on with the."

BANG!

The cannon shot went across the arena, breaking Harry from where he was listening. Harry turned his head towards where Victor had been standing, only to find him swing the staff like a baseball bat at Harry's head. Harry leans out of the way of the blurred piece of wood, bringing up his sword and shield into the ready position. Krum pivots on his front foot, bringing the tip of the staff towards Harry and lunges. Harry stumbles back, lifting his shield up to block the Staff. The end collides with the shield pushing harry back a small amount with the force of the collision."

The staff starts to glow, before pointing the end towards Harry's legs. "Stupefy", the spell from Victor's staff flew out of both ends of the staff. Harry drew his leg back behind him. Just in time for the spell to miss him by less than an inch.

… (Start flashback)

Harry was standing in the class room across from Nevil, Harry was panting with a llght amount of sweat just starting to form. "Well Harry I think that today I have two things that I want you to learn, The first one is really important, but will take years to master, the other is something that you need learn thoroughly. First we will do the hard one. When you are fighting where do you look?"

Harry looked up at Nevil as he stood back up strait, "Well at the sword of course, how else will I know where it is? I don't want to get hit by it, which has happened enough for me thank you."

Nevil smiled, "I thought so, this was something that it took me quite a while to learn. I learnt to look at the hand and shoulder not at the wood itself. The sword moves to fast for most people to be able to keep up with. Well you may just be able too, but your reaction time is amazing. This idea goes hand in hand with another one that is hard, but not anywhere nearly as hard as remembering to look at the hand. That is weapon length, when you are looking at the hand you need to know how long the weapon is. This allows you to know if they can hit you or not. So, take me for example my attack distance is the length of my arm plus about 30 inches. So I have a range of about 5 feet in which I am able to hit you. So if you know where there hand is, and how long the sword is then you know if they can hit you or not. Let us try this, I will go slowly to start with."

Nevil stepped towards harry a little, standing about 6 feet away. He readied himself and swung. Harry lifted his shield and attempted to block the strike. The practice sword swished past the shield not even touching it. Harry looked over the shield at Nevil then down at the shield. "Oh, that makes sense."

"You see Harry, distance. It is important." Nevil stepped closer into about 4 feet away from harry and swung again, his wrist angled slightly differently than normal. The sword swished over his head in a blur, not even Harry could follow. "So Harry did you watch the sword or my hand?"

"Sorry Neil, I still watched you sword, or at least tried too."

"I will do it again, this time watch my hand. I promise that I will not hit you." Nevil took stance and did the exact same thing again. Harry concentrated on Nevil's hand as it moved, the hand moved really slowly compared to the sword it only moving a little bit. "You see Harry?"

Harry slowly nodded his head, "I think I do, it does mean that we are going to have to practice slowly again so that make sure that I can follow it."

"Just remember Harry that not all weapons have the same reach, and not even all swords are the same length."

…. (Return to the present)

Harry focused back onto Krum's Hands as he spun the staff as he took a few steps backwards putting some space between the two of them. "Running away are you Harry?" Krum scoffed as he thrusted the staff towards Harry. Harry watched as Krum's hand moved he moved his shield into the way of where his hand told him the staff should be. A lound smack went through thee shield from where the staff had impacted. The word started to fall away again, as he concentrated. Harry moved the shield into the way of the next few blows as the rained down on him. The staff started to glow a dull blue as he fought.

"Bombarda" Harry ducked behind the shield as the Krum's spell crashed into it, with the glow on the shield increasing in turn. Krum was stunned for a moment as his spell all but fizzled out, leaning only a small scorch make on the shield where it had impacted. Harry swung his sword around towards Krum. Krum twitched his staff blocking the strike, with what appeared to be not effort. Harry stayed on the offensive, swinging as hard as he could with his sword. The tacks of wood on wood was all that was heard throughout the arena.

Krum slammed his staff down into the floor. "Glacius", a wide sheet of ice covered the arena from where he was standing. In a large circle. Harry's shoes were frozen in place, "Give up Harry Potter, you are going to lose this fight, just like the two other champions. Though, you have done better than the other Hogwarts champion." Krum scoffed, "He thought he could actually punch me, ha, he did not even make it 30 seconds." Krum walked over the ice towards him. Harry twisted and pulled at his feet trying to get them free. Krum brought the staff around in a smooth arc, hitting Harry's sword shoulder with a crack sound.

"At least Cedric played fair." Harry spat at Krum. Krum then preceded to bring the staff down onto Harry's other shoulder. Harry lifted the shield and blocked the blow with ease but Krum brought the other end down onto Harry's toes. Shattering the ice that covered his left foot. The blow sounded terrible, the breaking of the bones in Harry's foot could be heard clearly.

Krum stood up strait, "I have had my fun Potter." Krum starts charge his staff, as is get the blue glow around it he reaches for Harry's shield. Grabbing the top edge of the shield, he pulls it back leaving harry open to any attacks.

Harry growls and his magic starts to form around him, sparks hitting the ground all around him. "Enough" Harry bellows as he pulls the shield from Krum's hand, and punches the ground near his still trapped foot. The ice shatters, sending cracks spiralling away from the impact. Harry pulled the shield of the floor where it was stuck. Harry lunges forwards towards Krum, and lashes out with his shield hitting Krum in the chest, sending him skidding backwards across the ice. The shield is glowing, the blue sparks crackling of the edge into the floor of the arena.

"Bombarda" Krum yelled as he jumped back, pointing the staff towards harry. Harry smacks the spell with his shield, batting it away as if it was barely more than a fly. Harry pushes off, running towards Krum in the blink of an eye. Harry swings the shield with all of his might towards Krum punching him with the edge of the shield right into his stomach. Krum folds over, bent double around where the shield is.

Harry's eyes started to glow a bright blue, "I thought that no one would be able to punch you." Harry pulled the shield out of Krum's stomach before back handing him with it. Krum flew a few feet before sliding the rest of the way out of the arena.

Harry started to limp towards the stars out of the ring, his sword dragging behind him in his unused arm. The glow that had been so strong moments ago was already fading, leaving only Harry, a small skinny kid walking with a limp.

…

The quite of the tent was a welcome distraction as he walked away from the pressing silence that was present outside. He walked into see the medi-witch who had been there before, "You, lay down now. Using so much magic even though you should have been running on almost empty. What were those organiser thinking, putting all of the fights on the one day? Were they trying to get someone killed, my word!" As the medi-witch continued on her rant harry went land lay down on the hospital bed. "Now, Mr Potter," The medi-witch continued, as she waved her wand over him, it change colours at what seemed like random times. "You seem to have broken a few bones in you left foot, fractured your shoulder and popped it out of the socket. By Merlin what are they trying to do to you poor kids, I will not understand. Now, this is going to hurt." The medi-witch waved her wand over Harry's shoulder that Krum had hit, and there was a clicking sound and a stab of pain. She went on, to wave her wand over his foot a few times. "Now Mr Potter, due to the breaks in your foot being very clean, I was able to move all of the bones back together, and join them mostly back together. You are still going to need to takes this potion so as to help the bones knit back together properly." She handed him a vile of potion. "I will now take my leave."

The Medi-witch walked out of the tent muttering to herself about the stupidity of the tournament. Harry just sat there on the edge of the bed, thinking. He had won all of his fights, he knew that, but something seemed off.

It was as he thought this that the tent flap opened to show the imposing visage of professor McGonagall "Harry can you please come with me?" Harry stood and followed her out among the once again cheering crowd. The rest of the champions were there, with the rest of the champions.

"Sonerus" Ladies, and Gentlemen, We have finished our discussions. The first point we need to make is regarding the fight between Mr Diggory, and Miss Delacour. We are going to continue with our judgement at the time, for the win going to Miss Delacour with her use of her vela allure." Many boos erupted from around the stadium. Most of them coming from the mass of yellow and black in the stands. "Next we have chosen to give the win to Mr Potter in his last fight against Mr Krum, as even though Mr Krum was conscious and wanted to continue, he could not according to medical professionals." Harry looked around to see Victor scowling, and glaring at him with full force. Harry turned back to ludo Bagman as he continued. "Now with that information, last place with zero wins goes to Cedric Diggory. With his fantastic use of enchanted boxing gloves, for this we give 20 points." The crowed sheered as Cedric raised his hands. "In second place, with one win is Miss Delacour. With her fiery use of a flaming fencing foil, we give 29 points." Fleur bowed her head as the crowed once more cheered with the same volume as Cedric's, but this time coming from the mass of blue. "In second place, we have Victor Krum with two win. With his dazzling use of a classical wizard's staff with both magic and martial arts, we give 39 points." The volume of the crowd increased immensely, as they clapped and screamed for Krum. He just stood there morosely. "And finally, in first place with 3 wins, with his amazing use of shield and sword, and what Headmaster Dumbledore says was raw magic. We have our winner, of the day, with forty two points, we have Harry Potter!"

…

A few days had passed since Harry had won the tournament, when he was sitting in front of Professor McGonagall. "Before you head out to lunch, I am informing you that there will be dance lessons provided tomorrow evening for all of those that have two left feet. Class dismissed. Potter you stay for a moment please." The class started to shuffle out of the class room, giving Harry a wide birth.

"I will wait outside Harry." Hermione said as she walked past him, Harry nodded to her as she left.

"Mr Potter, I need to inform you that as one of the champions of the tournament, you are required to start the ball with your dance partner. If you need Mr Potter, I am able to provide more dance lessons to you and your partner if you wish, I would not want you to make a fool of yourself. Your father was actually quite the dancer you know, you mother was no slouch either if it came to that. Now, off you go, and make sure that you have a partner for the yule ball."

Harry walked out of the classroom to see Hermione waiting for him. "So hat was that all about?" Hermione turned to follow Harry on the way to the great hall.

"Professor McGonagall was just offering me more lessons in dance so that I don't embarrass Gryffindor."

Hermione nodded "So do you have any idea on how to dance?"

Harry smiled, "No, but I have an idea of someone who does."


End file.
